scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)
Star Wars: The Clone Wars ist eine US-amerikanische Serie, die im Star-Wars-Universum von George Lucas angesiedelt ist. Sie stellt die Brücke zwischen den Episoden Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith dar und handelt über die Klonkriege. Insgesamt hat die Serie 121 Folgen, die in sechst Staffel aufgeteilt sind. Die Premiere fand am 3. Oktober 2012 in den USA statt. In Deutschland wurde die Serie am 23. November 2008 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Bereits vor der Austrahlung der ersten Folge, kam der Pilotfilm The Clone Wars 2008 in die deutschen Kinos. Handlung Obwohl jede Episode eine einzelne Handlung in sich trägt und diese nach dem Ende dieser abgeschlossen wird, ist dennoch eine grobe Verbindung zwischen den Episoden und Staffeln erkennbar. Star Wars: The Clone Wars beschreibt die Geschichte von den Klonkriegen zwischen Episode II und III der Star-Wars-Saga und handelt von den Arbenteuern von Anakin Skywalker, dem Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, weiteren Jedis, den Klonen und den Politikern der Republik. Die erste Staffel handelt größtenteils über verschiedene Abenteuer, die die Jedi und Klone erleben. Ein dunklerer Ton hingegen kommt in Staffel 2 vor, in welcher auch verschiedene Kopfgeldjäger ihren Auftritt haben. Auch Ahsokas Entwicklung wird mehr in den Vordergrund gestellt. Staffel 3 bis 5 werden in einem ähnlichen Ton dargestellt. Es treten neue Siths auf, größere Kämpfe werden gefochten und es wird immer mehr Bezug auf Episode III genommen. Die sechste und somit letzte Staffel schließt die meisten Handlungsstränge ab, macht jedoch wenig Andeutung an Episode III. Cast Anmerkung: Alle Klone werden im Englischen (Matthew Wood) wie im Deutschen (Constantin von Jascheroff) von einer Person gesprochen und sind deshalb nicht in der Liste ausgeführt. Auszeichnungen Gewonnen * 2009 ** Golden Reel Award bei den Motion Picture Sound Editors in der Category „Best Sound Editing – Television Animation“ für die Folge „In den Fängen von Grievous“ * 2013 ** Daytime Emmy Award in der Category "Outstanding Performer in an Animated Series" für David Tennant als Huyang ** Daytime Emmy Award in der Category "Outstanding Special Class Animation" Weitere Nominierungen * 2009 ** Annie bei den Annie Awards in der Category „Best Music in an Animated Television Production or Short Form“ für die Folge „Der Angriff der Malevolence“ ** Saturn Award bei der Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, USA in der Category „Best Syndicated/Cable Television Series“ ** Goldene Himbeere in der Category „Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-Off or Sequel“ für den Kinofilm * 2010 ** Golden Reel Award bei den Motion Picture Sound Editors in der Category „Best Sound Editing – Television Animation“ für die Folge „Kampf und Wettkampf“ ** Annie bei den Annie Awards in der Category „Music in a Television Production“ für die Folge „Die Waffenfabrik“ Trailer Achtung: Da es mehrere Staffeln gibt, sind hier zahlreiche Trailer aufgelistet. Diese sind dabei so gelistet, dass der erste Trailer zur ersten Staffel oben links und der letzte zur letzten ganz unten rechts aufrufbar sind; siehe dazu die Videotitel. Star Wars The Clone Wars - Staffel 1 Trailer STAR WARS CLONE WARS Season 2 Trailer Star Wars The Clone Wars Awesome Staffel 2 Finale-Trailer (Eng) Star Wars The Clone Wars Staffel 3 Trailer (Eng) The Clone Wars Staffel 3 Zweite Hälfte Teaser The Clone Wars - Staffel 4 - Trailer (Eng) The Clone Wars Staffel 4 Darth Maul Trailer (Eng) Star Wars The Clone Wars Staffel 5 Trailer (Eng) Star Wars The Clone Wars Staffel 5 Finaler Trailer (Eng) Star Wars The Clone Wars - Staffel 6 Trailer (Eng) Siehe auch *Eine vollständige Liste der Episoden befindet sich in der Jedipedia. Kategorie:2008 Serienbeginn Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:US-amerikanische Serien Kategorie:Animationsserien Kategorie:Star Wars Kategorie:120+ Episoden Kategorie:Star Wars-Serien